Trusty sidekick
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: When a 2,000,000 bounty comes along, Edward wants to catch him. Is it more than she could handle. rr don't know it until you've read it
1. Default Chapter

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ I'm back once again with a new story.  
  
Here we go ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Hello all you 300,000 bounty hunters in the galaxy, how ya'll doing, welcome to Big Shot," rang Punch on TV. "We have a great show for you," chirped Judy. Spike was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"We have a new bounty for ya worth a wopping 2,000,000 WOOLONG!" When Spike heard that he instantly woke up and looked at the TV.  
  
"Hey Jet, come in here," said Spike. Jet popped his head in from the kitchen and dropped his bowl he was mixing in and sat on the couch.  
  
"The name is Trent. Said to be 5'10 with short black hair and onyx eyes," the guy on TV said.  
  
"Sorry, all you bounty hunters but there is no photo available," said Judy. Jet shut off the TV.  
  
"Thats bullshit," said Jet,"How are you supposed to know what to look for?"  
  
Just then Edward rolled in.  
  
"Hey Ed, can you do a search for me?" questioned Jet.  
  
"Eds on the job!" shouted Edward as she ran up to her tomato. She began to search. "Uhh Jet."  
  
"Yeah, what is it Ed," he questioned he stood up, was about to go look at her computer screen when she piped up, "There are 5,000 Trents out there, and they all have commited crimes."  
  
"Rrrrgh," he growled,"this is pointless. He walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking.  
  
Just then there was the sound of water running then a huge *boom* sound.  
  
"Jet the water heater is broken," yelled a pissed off Faye.  
  
"Everything is broken here you should be used to it," he yelled back. As he was about to put his mixture into the stove to bake, incame Faye with soap drenched hair. "If I can't wash my hair in the shower, then I'll do it in the kitchen sink." She began to wash her hair in the sink. Suddenly she screamed.  
  
"You should know that if the water heater is broken, it is broken in the whole ship," he yelled.  
  
Walking out of the kitchen she yelled," Rgggh I'm moving out."  
  
"I wish you would," mumbled Spike.  
  
In the livingroom Spike lyed down, and lit up a cigarette. He was about to exhale when he found that his cigarette had been snatched from his hand. He looked around, and his eyes fell on Ed where she was smushing it, and throwing it into the garbage. "Ed, don't think you should smoke no more. Ed saw a site that said cigarettes kill people."  
  
"In case you don't know I'm already dead," he said going into his pocket, and searching for his cigarette box. When he couldn't find it he looked to Ed. "Give them back," he extended his hand.  
  
"I don't have them," she said trying to act innocently.  
  
Spike looked over to her computer where he saw Ein sitting on them.  
  
"Give them back," he yelled.  
  
"No," she snatched them from under Ein. Spike gave her a look. She let out a ear-splitting scream as she ran from an angry bounty hunter. Spike was not in the mood so he just layed back down.  
  
"Ed find us a bounty," said Jet wanting Edward to stop running around.  
  
"Eds on the job," she said as she saluted and rolled to her tomato. There she typed fuiously.  
  
"AH HA," she shouted in triumph. "Edward found Trent pent!" Jet rushed in.  
  
"It says that Trent is wanted for selling and using drugs." read Jet. Spike came over and looked at the screen.  
  
"Then why is he worth a wopping 2,000,000?" questioned Spike.  
  
"Says here that he also steals drugs and robs pharmacies around the solar system, also he is charged for identite tehft,a nd hijacking and said to be on Mars," informed Jet.  
  
"Wheres Faye-Faye?" question Edward out of nowhere.  
  
"Sleeping I suppose," said Jet.  
  
"Ed wants to investigate!"shouted Edward excitedly.  
  
"You can go Edward, but be careful its dark out now," reassured Jet.  
  
"Hey dad, can I go too," mocked Spike.  
  
"You should go," said Jet.  
  
"Fine," said Spike as he took off.  
  
"C'mon Ein," shouted Edward. Ein barked on command.  
  
"Hold on Ed," halted Jet. Edward looked at him. Jet tossed her a small communicator. "If you see anything tell me."  
  
"Yes sir," saluted Edward as she and Ein walked out.  
  
___~~~~~~_______`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`__________  
  
"Gots to look for big, bad man," said Edward to Ein. Ein barked again.  
  
"Creepy, creepy out here," she said observing her surroundings. It was real dark since a lot of the streetlights were out. For a city, there were not many people roaming about.  
  
A person caught Edwards eye. He was a tall man with black hair and seemed to be handing a short guy with blond hair something. Edward went up to them.  
  
"Scram kid!" yelled the guy with black hair. Edward walked away and took out her communicator.  
  
"Jet-person, Edward thinks she found someone," she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Where are you?" Jet questioned.  
  
"Ummm, near a place called Zen-Den," she said.  
  
"Stay there, i'll be right there," and with that Jet clicked off. "I remember going to that place a while ago," thought Jet to himself.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~  
  
Edward put her communicator away. Waiting for Jet, Edward got bored so she went up to the man who was now just standing on the corner like he was waiting for something.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" questioned Edward after staring at him for a minute.  
  
"Get out of here kid," said the man.  
  
"Your that Trent person," said Edward.  
  
"Whats it to you," said the man.  
  
"Ooooo you shoundn't be doing drugs, they're bad," lectured Edward.  
  
"Get out of here kid," said the man starting to get pissed off.  
  
"No good, no good, no good!" shouted Edward. Getting real pissed, the man punched Edward in the stomach, hard.  
  
"Ahhh!" yelled Edward as she fell to the ground. The man just walked away. Ein walked up to Edward.  
  
"Ein, Edward hurt," complained Edward as she clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
A few minutes later, Jet arrived. He landed his ship and looked around. That was when he saw Edward. He ran up to her and picked her up. Ein barked.  
  
"What happened?" he questioned concerned.  
  
"Edward hurt, Trent-person hurt Edward and then leave," whined Edward. Jet put Edward in the chair next to him and took out his communicator and paged Spike. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but school is tomorrow and I gots to go to bed. It'll get interesting next chapter. Tell me what you think! good-night, bye or whatever.... 


	2. chapter 2

"Hey Spike," Jet paged.  
  
"You find anything?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing, but apparently Edward had an encounter with him, take a look over in the area of Zen-Den," Jet replied and put his communicator down. He looked over to his right and saw that Edward was curled up in a ball looking at him.  
  
"You o.k. kid?" questioned a concerned Jet. Edward nodded slowly and they took off to the ship.  
  
`~*~`  
  
When they got back to the ship, Jet grabbed his communicator, picked up Edward who was then asleep and layed her on the couch. Faye then came into the room.  
  
"Whats wrong with Edward?" questioned Faye.  
  
"Nothin," said Jet as he walked away. Faye went up to Edward and looked at her. She noticed that Edward had her hands around her stomach. Faye moved her hands and saw that there was a bruise on her stomach.  
  
"What an asshole," Faye thought as she got a blanket and threw it on Edward. Then she walked off to go take a shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night Spike came back to the ship.  
  
"What a night," he grumbled. The lights were out and it was dark, so Spike knew that no one was up. No one up meant no bounty information. Spike did not want to go to bed just yet so he went over to the couch and decided to turn on the TV and watch a little of it. When the light of the TV illuminated the room he saw that Edward was sleeping on the couch.  
  
That was odd for him to see because he rarely saw Edward sleep on the couch. The only time he had seen her sleep on the couch was when they went to Venus and it was very cold at that time. He sat on the armchair and flipped through the channels.  
  
"Man the battle stations!" yelled Edward as she woke up to a loud *CRASH* and jumped up. Big mistake! "OW!" she yelled when she landed on her stomach. Spike looked down at her. He then decided to keep flipping through the channels. He stopped when he came across Big Shot.  
  
"Hey there all you bounty hunters we have bad news on the current bounty," rang Punch.  
  
"Apparently, Trent................there still is no last name's bounty shot up up a million," informed Judy. "It says that he has killed 20 people tonight."  
  
"Good luck all you bounty hunters," wished Punch and then the show ended and another show was starting.  
  
Edward was watching the Television when she thought to herself, "Ed let Jet-person down, Ed must make up for wrong-doing." She then got up from the floor, threw the blanket she had on Spike and went on her computer. ___________________________________________________________________________ ./sssssssoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y ./ I g2g2 school tomorrow but I got something for all you ppl out there. Til then. ^_^ If you have any suggestions e-mail them at danceyourheartout03@hotmail.com Goodnight! 


End file.
